Escrito con sangre
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Un rico empresario sin ilusiones en la vida acompaña a una pareja de amigos a ver un concierto donde toca un violinista prodigioso apenas un niño a partir de ese dia en su vida cambiaran muchas cosas...


**ESCRITO CON SANGRE**

Por: Duo Maxwell Yuy (o Yamato Ishida Yagami)

_Prologo_

En su habitación esta escribiendo sobre unas hojas en blanco y con tinta carmesí unas frases un joven, mientras de sus ojos brotan dos lagrimas, una por el amor perdido y otra por el mismo...

"Ya no me queda nada en esta vida por lo que luchar, hay veces que la vida golpea fuerte, tan fuerte que te arrebata lo que uno mas ama en el mundo y eso me sucedió a mi ya no tengo nada... estoy vació, pero para aliviarme este dolor aun conservo sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que me llevare conmigo...todo ocurrió hace un año..."

_Primera Parte_

_CONCIERTO DE MEDIA NOCHE_

Eran las 24:30 horas de la noche a mediados de verano.

Trowa Barton un joven medico adinerado iba con unos amigos ,Wufei y su esposa Relena, unos grandes aristócratas que iban a ver un recital de música clásica , pero no cualquier recital ya que aquella noche actuaba un genio del violín muy afamado llamado Quatre r.winner.

No veo la hora de ver tocar a ese genio del violín, dicen que es muy bueno y es capaz de hacer que uno sienta tristeza o alegría según toca el violín...-hablaba Wufei un chico joven de aspecto oriental.

si ese Quatre debe ser fantástico, aunque dicen que es muy joven, casi un niño, pero hay algo muy raro...nunca jamás a dado un concierto a la luz del día siempre toca sus concierto por la noche ni siquiera en la tarde a tocado un solo concierto, también dicen que es un niño muy hermoso y sus ojos azul aqua son capaces de hipnotizarte... ¿pero Trowa tu no dices nada?- Relena como siempre gustaba contar de cotilleos y cosas raras que escuchaba.

No Wufei y Relena ustedes sigan con su charla yo solo gusto de oírles, además solo vine a ver al joven Quatre por que me hablaron muy bien de el y quisiera escuchar su música con mis propios oídos...-Trowa un joven apuesto el cual desde que su mujer falleció no avía vuelto a interesarse por nada, pero al parecer avía oído un CD de música donde tocaba el genio Quatre y de una manera sintió que la música del muchacho le transmitía sentimientos, nunca avía visto en persona ni en foto al muchacho , de todas maneras lo único que le interesaba era volver a escuchar esa música , solo que quería oírla en persona.

Relena y Wufei jamás entenderían la forma de ser de Trowa a veces desconcertaba su formalidad y caballerosidad, por lo que continuaron con su charla que ya aburría a Trowa.

Allí estaban sentados en un gran auditorio, una especie de anfiteatro esperando que comenzara la actuación cuando de pronto se apagaron las luces y todo quedo es oscuridad, la gente allí reunida se asusto un poco al principio, pero después una dulce melodía hizo callar a toda esa gente, Trowa estaba maravillado de cómo esa melodía avía acallado los gritos de aquella gente"la música amansa a las fieras..." pensó para si mismo...

Fue entonces cuando un foco ilumino en el escenario una figura que parecía echa de luz, un joven muchacho de apariencia frágil, de piel tan blanca que parecía tallado en mármol, un cabello muy fino y tan rubio que parecía de oro y de unos rasgos aniñados y muy hermosos, el joven se mecía al compás de las notas de su violín como si la música y el fueran una misma persona.

Trowa desde el palco no apartaba la mirada del niño angelical"pareze un ángel..."de echo todo el mundo allí parecía hipnotizado con la belleza del muchacho, el cual solo abrió los ojos al finalizar el concierto y lo hizo una sola vez ,sin saber por que Trowa se sintió aun mas atraído por el joven ya que juraría que la mirada del joven nunca se aparto ni un solo milímetro de el, y solo lo hizo en el momento de agacharse para hacer una reverencia al publico y marcharse.

Una hora más tarde cuando caminaban de vuelta en busca del auto Relena, Wufei y Trowa conversaban.

¿te fijaste en lo diestro que es a pesar de parecer tan joven?-

-Todo talento! me encanto Wufei cariño, ese niño llegara lejos...pero jijiji... ¿te fijaste en que cuando abrio los ojos no quitaba ojo a nuestro amigo?- Relena reia mientras se medio escondia entre el brazo de su esposo y miraba descarada a Trowa.

- Son tonterías es imposible que ese chico pudiera distinguir desde allí a nadie ya que estaba todo oscuro y solo estaba de única luz ese dichoso foco que además de seguro le deslumbraría con solo mirar, ni que fuera el muchacho un gato que ve en la oscuridad jajaja que gracioso¿ te imaginas Trowa?-

Trowa como respuesta sonrió.

-Bueno Relena y Wufei fue un placer quedar con ustedes para ver el concierto pero me temo que es muy tarde y tengo aquí cerca estacionado el coche así que si me disculpan...-

-Trowa¿no tragiste tu Chofer?-

-...Relena, Trowa no tiene chofer, ya deberías saber que a pesar de ser uno de los hombres más adinerados del mundo le gusta hacer lo que a los plebeyos...-

-¿Quieres decir que le gusta hacer sus cosas el mismo?-

-Relena no digas eso a Trowa es nuestro amigo y de todas maneras yo tampoco creo que sea deshonroso que uno haga cosas sin tener a todas horas a sirvientes....-

-pero...-

Relena miro atónita a Wufei y después a Trowa el cual ya no soporto más tanta tontería y con un simple saludo se despidió sin dejar continuar a la caprichosa esposa de su amigo.

Trowa había estacionado su coche en una calle un poco apartada, era el único lugar libre que avía visto para aparcar el coche así que se dirigió hacia allí, a esas horas las calles estaban medio desiertas solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa al soplar.

De repente Trowa escucho cerca un grito y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en auxilio de la persona que pedía ayuda a gritos, Cuando llego no daba crédito a sus ojos, en medio de un callejón medio a oscuras solo avía una farola parpadeante y en el suelo avía un hombre medio desangrándose por el cuello así que sin mas como buen profesional medico trato de atender al hombre como mejor pudo, intentado frenar la hemorragia del cuello por la que manaba demasiada cantidad de sangre, era excesivo, y lo peor era que seguramente algún ladrón o desalmado abría intentado robar a ese hombre y le abrían cortado en el cuello con alguna navaja , así estuvo tratando de salvar la vida a ese hombre , mientras con una mano presionaba la herida para qué no manara tanta sangre , con la otra llamaba desde su teléfono móvil a un ambulancia, ya que el no tenia el material necesario allí para atender al herido.

Así paso unos minutos, Trowa no se percato que una figura escondida entre las sombras le miraba fijamente y que poco a poco se estaba acercando a el de forma acechante, cuando la sombra estaba a escasos centímetros de acercarse a la farola y echarse sobre Trowa, sonó cerca una sirena que logro asustar a aquella criatura, la cual desapareció de allí.

Al fin llegaba la ambulancia y se hacían cargo del herido Trowa contó todo lo que avía visto a los enfermeros que se llevaban al hombre , finalmente decidió ir en la ambulancia para ver si el herido se recuperaba, pero al parecer el hombre perdía demasiada sangre y lo mas seguro era que no legara al hospital.

En lo alto de la fachada de un bloque de pisos un par de ojos azules pálidos casi parecían los ojos de un felino en la oscuridad, miraban fijamente como Trowa se marchaba en la ambulancia, de los ojos felinos brotaban lágrimas de color carmesí.

_Segunda Parte_

_EN LA OSCURIDAD DE MI ALMA_

-Por que me obligaste a matar a ese hombre??-

era necesario niño debemos alimentarnos ya te lo explique mil veces solo la sangre nos alimenta y la mejor es la sangre de un ser humano-

-pero...por que trataste luego de atacar a ese otro hombre...?-

-solamente por que estaba allí... y además era el mismo tipo al que dedicaste una mirada en el concierto ¿crees que no me di cuenta que ese humano te atrae?-

-Ya no lo soporto mas!!-un joven rubio de hermoso rostro gritaba a un hombre que estaba frente a el mirándolo con rostro inexpresivo, su rostro casi tan blanco como el del rubio, solo que sus facciones eran duras y casi parecía mas un espectro.

-Quatre mi preciosa criatura, yo te cree deberías estar feliz-

La mano del Hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos azules descendía por el rostro suave y blanco del joven genio del violín, el cual tenia el rostro húmedo de las lágrimas que hace unos momentos antes avía derramado.

OH, mira tu rostro esta manchado de sangre, has llorado verdad?-

-Claro que si, odio ser lo que soy! Quiero morir!!-

De pronto la mano que unos momentos le acariciaba ahora se tenso y en un rápido movimiento golpeo la mejilla suave haciendo que el joven se cayera del golpe al suelo.

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO JAMAS!!YO TREIZE GRAN SEÑOR DE LA NOCHE TE CREE!! A MI ME DEBES LO QUE ERES... DE SER UN PATETICO MORTAL TE CONVERTI EN LO QUE AHORA ERES!!-

.¡¡Si un asesino que mata para vivir como si fuera un parásito!!-El niño lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Pero el hombre le miro con una mirada tan fría y dura que hizo que el pequeño cesara de llorar y su mirada de tristeza cambiara a una de autentico terror.

-No déjame! No me volveré a quejar pero por favor no me hagas más eso por favor...-

El niño se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel ser era mas poderoso que el y sin mas golpeo al pequeño primero y después tomo el cuerpo del joven violándolo de forma brutal haciendo que Quatre gritara de dolor, de asco y de pena...

Dolor....dolor que sentía al tener que arrebatar una vida ajena, y tener que vivir como lo que era...un vampiro...

Asco...asco hacia si mismo por ser lo que era, asco por ser tomado por aquel ser repugnante de la peor manera cada noche...

Pena...pena de no volver a ver la luz del sol, de no poder crecer ni envejecer, no poder llegar a conocer el amor...ni vivir una vida normal al lado de ese amor que siempre soñó en conocer...

Así se sentía Quatre, solo y desamparado, sintiendo cada noche de su vida, dolor, asco y pena...esa era la cruz que llevaba en la oscuridad de su alma.

_Tercera Parte_

_ENCUENTRO BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA_

Descansaba en su cama como todas las noches, solo que esta noche hacia tanta calor que decidió abrir la puerta del balcón de su habitación para que entrara un poco de aire, bastante calor hacia ya a mediados de agosto en pleno verano así Trowa descansaba sobre su cama intentando dormir y justo cuando lo avía conseguido y estaba soñando con el concierto de hace dos días una caricia fría le hizo despertar.

-¿¿Que pasa??...-

se despertó de golpe sudando , miro a ambos lados pero no veía nada ya que estaba la luz apagada así que busco a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesilla y justo cuando iba a encenderlo una mano fría se poso sobre la suya provocando un sobresalto de Trowa.

¿Quien esta hay?-

De pronto Trowa noto como unos labios suaves le besaban en el cuello despacio por lo que Trowa se quedo callado y muy serio dijo:

-¿Otra vez tu?- Empujo a la persona que le había besado en el cuello y encendió la luz de golpe.

En el suelo avía un hermoso chico de largos cabellos amarrados en una larga trenza de color café y ojos violetas que no dejaba de quejarse.

-Auch! Eso dolió... ¿por que tienes que ser tan brusco?-el joven trenzado se levanto mientras se frotaba su dolorido culito que avía caido de forma tan violenta al suelo.

-¿y a ti Duo no te enseñaron a no meterte en la cama de las personas sin ser invitado?-

Trowa le miraba medio enfadado medio bromeando, Duo era uno de sus mejores amigos lo único malo del chico era que le gustaba bromear y gastar bromas del estilo que acababa de realizar y eso sacaba a Trowa un poco de sus casillas.

-Lo siento Trowa solo quería jugar un rato...-

Y le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía con picardía.

-Duo!!-Trowa estaba sonrojado.

-OK ya dejo de bromear, ahora en serio venia a ver que tal te encuentras me contaron ayer que el otro día encontraste a un hombre medio muerto y que llamaste a la ambulancia pero no pudieron hacer muco por salvarlo...-

Trowa bajo la mirada triste.

-Es la segunda vez que no logro salvar una vida...-

-lo se...-

-No Duo no lo entiendes... primero fue mi esposa la que murió hace dos años en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera salvarla y ahora otra persona a muerto delante de mi sin que yo tampoco pudiera si quiera ayudarlo...-

-Pero Trowa tu no tienes la culpa ni de lo que paso a tu esposa ni de lo que le paso a ese hombre, al menos trataste de hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos, ya deberías haber superado lo de Catherine tu mujer hace ya dos años...-

-Tú no lo entiendes Duo por que tienes a tu lado a Heero...-

-No digas eso! Yo se como te sientes! De solo pensar que le pudiera pasar algo malo a Heero yo... no se que aria me volvería loco!-

Trowa miro a Duo con ternura y abrazo al trenzado.

-Gracias amigo por venir a ver como estaba, siento haber hablado así Duo, por un momento se me olvido que tu también perdiste a tu familia siendo pequeño y sabes perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien querido, ahora solo te queda Heero y se que el es tu fuerza para seguir viviendo... anda vete que seguro te esta esperando.-

Cuarta Parte

MI ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

Duo sonrió a Trowa el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, y así El trenzado salio de la habitación.

"Al menos tu aun tienes a Heero, tu motivo para seguir viviendo...pero yo...no tengo ningun motivo..." penso trowa.

Así se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón a tomar un poco el aire.

Fue entonces cuando vio que en la barandilla de su balcón avía la silueta de una persona sentada sobre el balcón.

-Duo ¿Aun no te marchaste?...-pero no recibió respuesta así que Trowa se acerco a la silueta y cuando aparto la cortina que avía en medio pudo ver por segunda vez al ser mas bello que sus ojos habían contemplado.

-El genio del violín Quatre...-murmuro en voz baja Trowa pero El muchacho rubio lo escucho como si se lo hubieran dicho en voz alta.

-Si así me llaman...-

-¿Qué hace aquí? Y aun peor ¿como llego hasta aquí y que quiere de mi?-

-El otro día... en el concierto...te vi...-

-¿Qué?..Imposible nadie podría ver en la oscuridad...aunque...-

Quatre sonrió triste a Trowa.

-Perdona tu no sabes nada de mi, se me olvidaba...yo vine aquí por ti...-

-¿por mi?..No entiendo...-

-Tú deseas morir ¿verdad?...-

Trowa se quedo sorprendido con las palabras del joven.

Quien te ha dicho eso?!!-

Quatre le señalo a los ojos verdes de Trowa.

-Me lo dijeron tus ojos...cuando yo tocaba podía sentir que las notas tristes de mi violín te invadían y tu alma pedía morir, pero cuando te mire a los ojos vi. Que suplicaban por que alguien terminara con tu vida...y yo puedo concederte tu deseo...si tú quieres...-

Trowa se sintió extraño pero a pesar de las palabras del muchacho no sentía miedo solo curiosidad, además la voz del rubio era tan agradable que se podría pasar toda una vida escuchándolo por no hablar que sus ojos no se habían apartado un solo segundo de los ojos del rubio como si le cautivaran.

-Además escuche lo que hablaste hace unos segundos con ese otro chico.-

-Te refieres a Duo...el y yo hablábamos de mi esposa fallecida hace un par de años...-

-¿Cómo sucedió?...-

Trowa se quedo quieto mirando a Quatre como si no le viera.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba de ello de echo desde la muerte de Catherine se avía negado a hablar de ello a nadie, jamás se lo avía contado a nadie... pero de todas maneras tampoco nadie le avía preguntado como paso y ahora ese extraño al cual parecía que conociera de siempre le hacia aquella pregunta...

-Sucedió en un día caluroso ...como hoy...Catherine mi esposa era una mujer joven y muy hermosa sus cabellos eran rubios como los tuyos(señalando a Quatre) y sus ojos eran del color de la miel, un cabello largo hasta la cintura que caía como cascadas , ondulado y muy suave, su cuerpo era esbelto, alta y de fina cintura, le gustaba mucho hacer ejercicio de echo ella avía sido trapecista en un circo, que fue justamente donde la conocí, cuando visite un circo en compañía de unos amigos la vi. Y me enamore de ella y ella de mi, al año siguen nos casamos y pocos meses después...-Trowa miro al suelo.

Quatre miraba fijamente a Trowa, le gustaba como se expresaba ese hombre de mirada dulce y triste a la vez, además le gustaba el sonido de su voz era un sonido reconfortante y también debía reconocer que era un tipo muy atractivo, todo en Trowa le parecía perfecto, al contrario de cómo veía a su creador Treize, este hombre le gustaba.

-..¿Y después que?-

Trowa subió otra vez la mirada hasta el rostro aniñado del joven, el joven se sobresalto al ver lagrimas manando de aquellos ojos verdes tan tristes.

-Ella murió...trato de hacer un truco de acrobacia en la cuerda a mucha altura y el calor la jugo una mala pasada, sus pies sudaron y resbalo de la cuerda...yo solo pude ver como caía sin poder evitarlo...cuando llegue a su lado ella agonizaba entre mis brazos...-

Trowa al fin rompió a llorar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado, ahora lo acababa de expulsar, por fin había hablado con alguien y su alma parecía que se desahogara al contar lo sucedido a aquel joven con cara de niño.

Quatre abrazo a Trowa quien en un principio se sorprendió un poco, pero después se dejo llevar por el abrazo del muchacho.

Así Quatre entre abrió la boca y la junto a la boca de Trowa que se dejo llevar por unos impulsos desconocidos para el.

No sabia el por que pero aquel niño que venia a liberarle era como si fuera su alma gemela, como si entendiera lo que el sentía, ¿quizás ese dulce rostro aniñado había sufrido un tormento tan grande como el suyo a pesar de su joven edad?

Trowa solo lo pensó pero esos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Quatre el cual se aparto de Trowa y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-..Yo...-

-¿sabes lo que pensé?...-

-Si...-

-Cuéntamelo...-

-No puedo...-

¿por que no si de todas maneras vas a matarme, tu lo dijiste no?-

-...-

Quatre cerro un momento los ojos ¿Realmente iba a matar a ese hombre? ¿La única persona que no se había asustado al verle allí? ¿El único ser que podría entenderle?...

-Yo...también perdí algo hace muchos años...-

-¿Muchos años? Pero si tu edad debe ser de unos 15 años lo mas...-

Quatre sonrio a Trowa dulcemente.

¿eso aparento tener 15 años ?...-

Mi edad es mayor aun que la tuya Trowa...-

Escuchar su nombre de labios de aquel ser fascinaba al de ojos verdes que solo podía mas que escucharlo y mirarlo fijamente.

-...sobre el siglo XVI ...en esa época vivía yo... un joven noble, de una mezcla de razas mi padre árabe y mi madre una bárbara de tierras heladas del norte de Asia...de su unión nací yo... mi madre murio recien yo naci y mi padre cuatro años despues asi de pequeño me quede huerfano pero era heredero de la gran fortuna de mis padres y fuy creciendo cuidado por mi nana y demas sirvientes hasta que un dia cumpli los 10 añosentonces mandaron un maestro el cual era muy sabio y me impartiria clases lo unico extraño era que ese hombre solo daba clases nocturnas, es decir por la noche pero aun asi estuve cuatro años siendo enseñado por aquel extraño hombre el cual jamas termino por gustarme y no se por que pero cada dia que pasaba parecia mas y mas interesado en mi...hasta que un dia me confeso lo que era...un demonio maldito cazador de sangre...hoy en dia mas conocido como un vampiro!...-

Esas palabras dieron escalofríos a Trowa, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho y sentir cierta ternura y compasión por el joven.

-...ese mismo día ese...ser...me tomo a la fuerza...-

-¿te tomo a la fuerza?.. ¿Qué quieres decir...?-

El rubio se sonrojo pero en su rostro había ¿dolor, y pena...y quizás también un poco de asco?

-El me violo...-

Trowa al escuchar esas palabras involuntariamente apretó los dientes y cerro fuerte los puños ¿Cómo nadie se atrevería a hacer daño a un ser tan frágil y delicado como el que tenia delante? Solo imaginarlo le revolvía de rabia.

-...después de eso... me transformo en lo que ahora ves...y cada noche yo necesito alimentarme le la sangre de un ser vivo al igual que el...pero odio tanto tener que hacerlo... al principio mataba indiscriminadamente pero poco a poco note que cada vez que mataba a un ser inocente me sentía mal por lo que desde entonces cambie mi forma de alimentarme, prefiero buscar malhechores, asesinos...o bien buscar a personas que no quieren vivir...-

-como es mi caso ¿verdad?...-

-Si...pero hoy no te matare si me lo permites me gustaría seguir hablando otras noches contigo... me agrada mucho el sonido de tu voz y me siento a gusto hablando contigo, quizás mañana cumpla tu deseo...¿ No te importaría esperar un día mas?-

Trowa sonrió tiernamente al joven.

-Claro que no Quatre, espero que no te moleste que te diga por tu nombre...-

-No me importa en absoluto Trowa.-

- Bien pues mi ángel de la muerte mañana te esperare aquí a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, estaré esperando que cumplas mi deseo...-

Quatre miro a Trowa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Trowa-

-Buenas noches Quatre-

Quinta Parte

VOLVER A SENTIR

Paso el tiempo y el joven ángel de la muerte como a veces llamaba Trowa a Quatre no acababa con su vida, si no que cada noche volvían a encontrarse, ahora quedaban en varios lugares distintos para hablar o simplemente para pasear uno junto al otro y sentir a alguien cerca, así una noche mas Trowa fue al lugar que habían quedado en espera de que apareciera su "ángel de la muerte", esta vez como otras habían quedado en verse en el cementerio, allí descansaba el alma de la que fue la esposa de Trowa , era un lugar sagrado para Trowa y no sabia el motivo pero quería mostrarle a Quatre hasta aquel lugar sagrado para el y allí estaba a la ante la tumba a la espera de su pequeño amigo.

"-¿Que me esta empezando a suceder? Desde que lo conozco mi vida a cambiado, ahora hasta sonrió de vez en cuando, incluso no me siento solo...hasta podria decir que yo...ya no me siento ya vacio!"- Trowa abrió los ojos ante sus propios pensamientos ¿que le pasaba? ¡¿Acaso ya avía olvidado a la cual amo?...

"No...no la e olvidado ni nunca la olvidare solo que yo...ya no me siento culpable...perdóname Catherine... pero creo que estoy volviendo a sentir, estoy comenzando a vivir de nuevo..."

-Trowa.-

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos allí estaba nuevamente el hermoso niño de ojos celestes y apariencia de ángel delicado.

-Ah Quatre...me alegra que estés aquí...-

-Siempre acudo a nuestra cita...-el joven sonrió, pero Quatre se veía distinto...sonreía abiertamente, ya no era una sonrisa tímida ni de tristeza, era una sonrisa autentica!

-Trowa también sonrió, -Quatre mi dulce niño ¿que nos esta sucediendo?...-

-No lo se Trowa, pero me siento bien...-

-Yo también...-

Continuaron caminando y conversando durante horas, solo se pararon para sentarse bajo un árbol, así Trowa y Quatre estaban sentado uno al lado del otro y sin saber por que Quatre impulsivamente se apoyo contra en hombro de Trowa el cual abrazo y estuvieron así por un largo rato, sin hacer otra cosa que sentir algo que comenzaba a nacer dentro de ellos...

Sexta Parte

MUERTE

Los dos jóvenes se besaban con pasión ahora ya sabían que se amaban sin darse cuenta uno al otro se habían curado sus heridas y ya no existía el dolor si no la felicidad así que decidieron volver a la casa de Trowa ya que dentro de poco amanecería y Quatre debería marcharse a su refugio, para resguardarse de lo único mortal para un vampiro, la luz del sol.

Así que Quatre sentía los besos de su humano que no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo...

En ese momento apareció quien menos se esperaba, mas bien fue Quatre quien sintió la presencia de ese ser.

-TREIZE ESTA AQUÍ!!-

-¿Qué?? Es ese maldito ser que te transformo en lo que eres y que aun sigue haciéndote daño? ¿Donde esta?-

-DETRÁS DE TI TROWA!!-Trato de gritar Quatre, pero era tarde unas manos fuertes como de hierro sujetaban a Trowa el cual no podía moverse, solo mirar, ante el apareció un hombre alto y fuerte, pero su rostro era horrible, parecía sacado del infierno tenia mirada de loco, o aun peor...de asesino.

-Jajajajaja... patético mortal ¿acaso tú te atreves a llamarme a mi maldito? Tu que dentro de unos años envejecerás y morirás?...ah claro si antes no te mato yo... cosa mas probable jajajaja...-

-No!! Basta Treize, no le hagas daño!!-

-¿Por qué no? acaso te importa?...-Treize le miraba al muchacho rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si! Me importa por que... yo... ¡Le amo!-

Nada mas decir eso Quatre se tapo la boca con las manos dándose cuenta de su error ahora si que Treize estaba enojado y fuera de control su mirada era la de un maniático, sus ojos saltones , sus labios en un duro gesto de enojo y su ceño fruncido en una mascara de terror con solo mirarle.

-Así que te as enamorado de un simple mortal?? ¿Por qué de el si y de mi no eh? Responde!!-

Treize golpeo entonces fuerte a Trowa contra la pared el cual del golpe no podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando intentaba moverse, solo podía ver y oír como ese monstruo gritaba a su pequeño.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió todo muy rápido.

-Si no eres mío no lo serás de nadie!! Y mucho menos de este mortal!!-

Así Treize sujeto a Quatre al cual tomo desprevenido lo que Treize iba a hacer, ya amaneciendo Treize sujeto a Quatre y rompiendo cristales del balcón comenzó a elevarse, volando lo mas alto que podía como vampiro, Trowa se fue arrastrando asta llegar al balcón, desde allí podía ver como Treize seguía sujetando al pequeño que trataba en vano librarse de Treize, justo en esos momentos comenzó a aparecer los primeros rayos de sol que dieron de lleno a Treize y al pequeño Quatre.

-NOOOOOOOOO...- un grito de Dolor salio de los labios de Trowa al ver como Treize mortalmente herido ya no tenia fuerzas para volar y el sol iba quemando ambos cuerpos mientras estos iban cayendo lejos , lo mas seguro es que cuando llegaran al suelo ambos cuerpos fueran solamente cenizas.

Trowa saco fuerzas de donde pudo e ignorando al dolor que sentía su cuerpo salio corriendo de la habitación para ir al parque zona en la que deberían haber caído ambos cuerpos.

El dolor de su corazón era mas fuerte que el físico así que con todas sus fuerzas corrió y corrió hasta que al fin llego al parque, se puso a buscar como un loco llamando a su pequeño angelito de cabellos dorados, del cual no obtenía respuesta, las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse, lagrimas que salieron cuando se fijo en que en el césped del parque cerca del lago avía un montón de cenizas y unos restos de ropa medio quemada , entre aquellas cenizas Trowa podía reconocer la que antaño fuera una blanca camisa de lino y ahora estaba medio calcinada, la camisa de Quatre...

-No...no...No...no puede ser... Quatre...QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......!!!!!!!!!!!-

Epilogo

ESCRITO CON SANGRE

"...y así fue como sucedió todo... ahora un año después de los sucedido aun me pregunto si todo lo que viví fue un sueño, pero se que fue real que llegue a conocer no a un vampiro si no a un ángel de verdad el cual me curo mis heridas solamente con su presencia.... Y con su amor...hoy vuelvo a estar tan herido como me encontró mi ángel de la muerte, ya que finalmente el fue mi ángel de la vida , el me dio una vez la vida, pero también fue mi ángel de la muerte ya que al morir el me arrebato la vida nuevamente y esta vez para siempre ni con mi esposa Catherine llegue a sentir lo que sentí con mi niño, y ahora el ya no esta y la vida para mi no tiene sentido... pero dentro de poco me reuniré con mi amor, ya que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, toda mi historia la cual estoy escribiendo aquí esta escrita con sangre, mi sangre, no me importa desangrarme si al final acabo de terminar esta historia ya solo me falta una palabra que escribir...y cuando la escriba me dejare caer, pues me siento cansado y solo deseo descansar...aquí os dejo mi ultima palabra , como ella misma dice es la ultima....

Fin."

Ya Trowa se dejo caer sin fuerzas en su delirio sentía como si alguien le estuviera meciendo, al principio sentía dolor, después frió y mas tarde calor, pero ahora ya no sentía nada" ¿esto es lo que pasa cuando uno muere?"

Al rato noto como recobraba la vista y fue lo más hermoso, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el fantasma mas bello que podía encontrarse.

-Quatre...mi niño...-

-Chsssss calla Trowa aun estas muy débil...-

-¿débil? Acaso no estoy muerto?...-

-Quatre sonrió tristemente...-

-No Trowa siento no poder concederte el deseo que te prometí de matarte...tampoco puedo dejar que mueras...te necesito aquí conmigo...-

-pero...tu...moriste... yo te vi caer quemandote junto a...Treize... y tambien vi tus cenizas...-

-No Trowa yo me logre salvar caí al agua del lago...-

-Pero... si estabas vivo por que?...-Trowa estaba llorando y eso partía el alma si que aun lo tenia del pequeño.

-Trowa... durante un año no e podido mas que recuperarme, poco a poco y apenas me podía mover solo podía salir por la noche a la superficie y alimentarme de los patos que estaban dormidos... mas tarde hace dos meses ya me podía mover y mi rostro estaba medio recuperado de las quemaduras así como mi cuerpo, pero aun estaba algo débil por lo que tuve que alimentarme de perros y gatos vagabundos...hasta que hoy alfil me vi. Con fuerzas de matar a mi victima humana...un asesino en serie, al cual encontré acechando a una muchacha...bueno cuando llegue aquí pensé que seria tarde y que ya te abrías desangrado, podía presentir que estabas mal, y así te encontré en tu habitación frente al escritorio rodeado de hojas escritas con tu propia sangre y tu inconsciente...yo... te e tenido que...-

-Que!- Trowa se dio cuenta que ya se sentía mejor y fue entonces cuando noto algo nuevo, en sus labios avía un sabor agridulce...

-Quatre tu...-

El pequeño se puso a llorar

-Perdóname Trowa... yo era lo único que se me ocurrió, si no lo hubiera echo no abrías sobrevivido... por eso yo... te tuve que transformar...-

-Transformar?...-Ahora Trowa entendió todo, Quatre para salvarle le avía dado de su propia sangre y le acababa de transformar en un...

-monstruo...si lo se...perdoname Trowa...-

-Quatre...cuando aprenderás a no leer mis pensamientos sin mi permiso?...pero no iba a decir monstruo si no vampiro...-

Quatre miro extrañado a Trowa.

-No estas enojado conmigo?...-

Trowa en un rápido gesto tomo a su pequeño desprevenido y le planto un beso en los labios, haciendo que el joven sintiera todo el amor que Trowa llevaba dentro.

"Ya que puedes leer mi mente lee lo que siento...te amo Quatre, mi pequeño ángel...para siempre..."

Quatre al fin sintió algo nuevo en su alma, ya no avía ni dolor, ni pena, ni asco, ahora su alma estaba llena de luz y en ella solamente avía tres cosas, amor, alegría y felicidad.

Aunque siguiera viviendo en la oscuridad de la noche escondiéndose de la luz del día ahora ya no se encontraba solo, al fin conocía lo que tantas veces avía soñado, su amor, y con el compartiría el resto, por los restos de la vida...para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
